The Plagues
by StarkidStruck
Summary: When Kahmunrah returns, it's up to Ahkmenrah, Larry, and the rest of the museum gang to stop him before he destroys them all. Kah vs. Ahk, also Jed/OC
1. The Museum?

"Mia! Mia!"

"Coming, Uncle Larry!" Mia called, smoothing the layers of her light brown hair.

"Mia! What are you doing?" her uncle appeared at the door.

"Brushing my hair."

Larry raised his hands in exasperation. "Come on, I'm going to be late!"

"Okay, I'm ready." Mia said, slinging her hot pink handbag over her shoulder.

"What do you have in there?" asked Larry.

"Oh, usual stuff. Phone, camera, iPod, makeup…"

"You won't need any of that stuff where we're going." Larry told his niece as they pulled out of the driveway.

"Where are we going? Will there be cute guys there?"

Larry rolled his eyes. "I told you. We're going to my work, and _no_, because it's closed."

Mia sighed. "Why do you work so late? And why do you have to work if it's closed?"

"You'll see," said Larry.

They pulled up to the museum on Central Park West and Mia got out of the car. "The _museum_?" she said, obviously disappointed.

"Yep. I'm the night guard. Have you ever been?"

"Yeah. Once, when I was like, 5. It's _boring_." Mia groaned.

"I don't think you'll find it boring this time." Larry told her as he opened the door to a flurry of moving creatures, animal and human. He smiled. This was the way it should be.

"Whoa," said Mia, stepping inside. "Everything's…alive?"

Larry nodded and grinned. He gave her a tour, showing her exhibit after exhibit. When they started down yet another hallway, a pair of jackal-like animals blocked their way.

"It's okay, guys, she's with me," he told them, but they didn't move. "You'd think they'd trust me by now," he whispered to Mia.

A voice from behind the jackals yelled, "Maak-hah!" and they parted to reveal a tall, thin man with slightly tanned skin and a handsome smile. He was young, probably no older than 18, and he was wearing a tall hat and a brightly colored tunic. "Hello, Larry." he said. "Who is this you have with you?"

"Oh, this is Mia, my niece. She's 15. She's going to be staying with me for a month while her parents are on a cruise. And Mia, this is King Ahkmenrah. Fourth king of Egypt," he added as Ahkmenrah stuck out his hand politely and said, "Nice to meet you." _How could this man possibly be related to Kahmunrah? _Larry wondered.

"Larry?" said Ahkmenrah. "Are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine. I was thinking about your brother," he blurted out.

"Ah, yes," Ahkmenrah frowned."Still the same as he used to be, I presume?"

"I suppose so," said Larry, who had not known Kahmunrah before.

"Mean, evil, and goofy with the maturity of a five-year-old?" asked Ahkmenrah.

"Yes, exactly," said Larry.

"Who are you talking about?" Mia cut in.

"Kahmunrah," Larry told her.

"Ka-men-who?"

"Kahmunrah. My brother," said Ahkmenrah.

"You have a brother?" she asked.

"Yeah, he does," said Larry. "I met him."

"You did? When? How? Can I meet him?" Mia asked, sounding slightly more interested.

"I don't think you'd want to," Larry told her. "I met him at the Smithsonian. About a month ago, actually."

"Can you guys tell me about it?" Mia asked.

"I wasn't there." said Ahkmenrah. "But you, Larry, you and the others who were there can tell Mia the story. I wouldn't mind hearing about it myself."

"Okay," said Larry. "Can you go get Jed, Octavius, Attila, and Dexter for me?" Larry asked Ahkmenrah, who nodded.

"Come with me, Mia. You can sit at my desk while we retell the story of the Battle of the Smithsonian."


	2. The Battle

Mia sat down and waited. When Ahkmenrah returned, Larry introduced her to the rest of the museum gang.

"That's Dexter," Larry said as the small Capuchin monkey climbed on Mia's shoulders. "Be careful. He slaps. Hard."

"This little guy?" Mia asked as she tickled under the monkey's chin.

"Yeah, well." Larry helped Jedediah and Octavius get onto the desk. "And these two are Jed and Octavius."

"Awww!" she said, putting her head on the desk so she could see them better. "They're adorable!"

Octavius saw Jed straightening his hat and standing a little straighter. "I thought you didn't like to be called cute," he whispered to his friend.

"That was different," Jed hissed back.

"Not much," Octavius said, rolling his eyes.

"On with the story, then, Lawrence!" called Teddy Roosevelt.

"Oh. Right," said Larry. "Well. McPhee sent most of our beloved exhibits to the Smithsonian in order for him to get new interactive exhibits. 'The Future,' he called it. Well, after they were shipped off, I got a--"

"You forgot the part about your invention-making," cut in Jed.

"Oh. Well," said Larry. "I was owner of Daley Devices for a while--"

"I heard about that," said Mia. "Mom told me that you were rich."

"Not exactly," Larry told her. "Anyways, I heard about the museum being remolded so I came back to check on these guys. The next day they left, and as I was saying, that evening, Jed here called me and told me to come to the Smithsonian, more or less.

"So I got there, and to sum it up, got stopped by a chubby guard, chased down a stairwell, and nearly eaten by a giant octopus. My plan was to go get the tablet—which Dexter here so rudely stole—and bring it and my friends back before dark. But I was too late, and got stopped by--"

"Kahmunrah." said Jed, his eyes wide.

"Yes," Larry said. "To make a long story short once again, we fought for a while, I tricked him, and then I met Amelia."

"Amelia?" asked Mia.

"Amelia Earhart."

"Oh my God." Mia said.

"Yes. She was, well…" Larry stopped, his face frozen. This was too painful.

"Let's just say your uncle was in _looove_," Jed told Mia, who giggled.

Larry glared at the cowboy and continued. "Kahmunrah was all mad because the Gate wouldn't open, and he told me to find out the combination or--"

"Or what?" asked Mia.

"He'd kill Jed."

"_What_?" gasped Mia, horrified.

"He put me in an _hourglass_," Jed hissed through gritted teeth.

"His words were, 'You may or may not know the combination, but I am going to give you exactly one hour to figure it out. If you do not, I will kill your friends. And please don't even think about escaping, for I shall be watching you.'" recited Larry. "It was horrible."

"What about being trapped in an hourglass, just praying that your nightguard buddy would come back for you?" said Jed. "Of course, I knew you would."

"Yeah, well, after that, Amelia and I went to Air and Space. We kind of stole the Wright Brothers' plane and crashed into the window and to shorten it, saved Jed and the museum, and got rid of Kahmunrah."

"He's really gone…forever?" asked Mia.

"I should hope so," said Jed, shuddering.

"What if he's not?" asked Mia.

"He is," Larry assured her. "I promise you that."

"One other thing…" said Mia. "What _was_ the combination?"

"Pi."


	3. Back to Life Again

"Excuse me, Mr. Daley?"

"Oh, hi, McPhee. What do you want?" Larry asked, looking up.

"We're getting a new exhibit today, just thought you'd like to know."

Larry paused, frowning. "What kind of exhibit?"

"I don't know," said McPhee. "They're delivering it at 11 this morning."

"Okay," said Larry. "Thanks."

Mia turned to her uncle. "Just hope it's nice, right?"

Larry nodded.

Later that day, when Larry and Mia returned to the museum at 7:00 PM, they heard whispers about the new exhibit. Larry tried to pick up on what they were saying, but had no luck.

Soon everyone had left and Mia was begging to go see the new exhibit. The only problem was that they didn't know where to find it. And they only had 10 minutes til sundown.

As Larry was wandering down the darkening corridors, he had a sudden flash of déjà vu. As if by instinct, he took out his flashlight and shone it around. He felt almost as he had at the Smithsonian…with that strange, sickening feeling…

He stopped. And opened his mouth, then closed it, forcing himself not to scream.

"Mia!" he yelled.

His niece came running up behind him.

"You said…you said you wanted to meet Kahmunrah?" he asked, still in shock.

"Yeah, I did, but I'm not so sure I want to anymore--"

Larry cut her off. "Well, you're about to, so I suggest you-RUN!"

Mia ran, calling back, "What's the point, we have to face him eventually!"

Larry stood, examining the pharaoh. "I thought I got rid of you," he whispered. His eyes rested on the gate, with the empty space where the Tablet went. His eyes flickered to where the tablet was now, and just as he did, it shone a blinding light and the wax figure burst into life.

_What do I do?_ thought Larry, the entire scene from last time playing in his mind like a bad dream.

Kahmunrah looked around, his brown eyes narrowed to slits. He looked at Larry in disbelief. "Larry?"

_ He does remember. Damn,_ thought Larry.

"I was hoping we'd meet again," said Kahmunrah, advancing on Larry. "We have much to finish.

"I'll say we do, _brother_."

Kamunrah spun around. "_Ahkmenrah_?"

The younger pharaoh didn't move. "You mess with my friends, you mess with me."

"Hah. I'm not scared of _you." _said Kahmunrah, rolling his eyes.

"And, I'm not scared of you." Ahkmenrah said, glaring.

"Well, I'm not scared of you, and I'm sort of-not really scared of you, and I'll be _right_ back!" Larry said hurriedly, and dashed away to find his niece.

He found her deep in conversation with Jed. He rolled his eyes. "Mia! Jed!"

They turned to look at him. "Howdy, Gigantor!" said Jed.

Kahmunrah's back." he told Jed.

"_What_?" he said.

"Go, warn everyone. I'll warn the others. Mia, go talk to Kahmunrah. Meet you in a bit." Larry said."

"What? Why? He's a _murderer,"_ she growled.

"I know, but, go. I'll be there in a sec."

Mia trotted off towards where they had come from. She heard voices and quickened her step.

"Give me the Tablet!"

"No, it's not yours."

"Yes it is, I was born first. I have the rights."

"Your birthright was taken from you because you couldn't _handle_ taking over Egypt."

"And you could?"

"It is not my place to question Mother and Father's wishes."

"Oh, it just may be."

"Go ahead and try to take the Tablet. It protects all of us here. It's not about to be let up to some stranger."

"I am no stranger."

The voices stopped. Mia peeked her head down the corridor. "Ahkmenrah!" she hissed. He turned around.

"Mia!"

"What's going on?" she asked, running towards him.

Kahmunrah stopped mumbling in Egyptian and looked at Mia. "Who's that?"

"I'm Larry's niece, Mia." She said, extending her hand.

Kahmunrah frowned and turned back to the Tablet and started pressing buttons.

"It's not going to _work!" _sang Ahkmenrah.

Larry came rushing up behind Mia. Kahmunrah turned around.

"Oh, now _what_?" he groaned.

"Déjà vu," whispered Larry to no one in particular.

"Oh, it's just you."

"Yes, it's just _me,"_ hissed Larry.

"I shall kill you and your friends, Larry. And this time I won't fail."


	4. Power of the Tablet

Mia put her heads in her hands and walked back to the main desk. "What has he gotten himself into?" she whispered.

It's okay," said Jed, looking up at her. "We have the home advantage. Everyone here is on our side. I doubt any of them would turn away from your uncle and join up with Kahmunrah."

"But he said he's going to…kill us," said Mia.

"Honestly, I don't think he has the guts to," said Jed.

"I thought he almost killed you," she told him.

"He did," said the cowboy. "But he said he was going to kill Gigantor like 10 times and he didn't."

"I hope you're right, Jed." said Mia.

*^^*

"You really think I'm going to just give you my Tablet?"

"It's not yours!"

"Then why is it called 'the Tablet of Ahkmenrah'?"

"Well, it's my gate."

"Your gate doesn't work without _my_ Tablet. Besides, you don't know the combination _or_ the secret codes."

"Who says I don't?"

"Mother and Father never gave them to you."

"Oh, I did my research." Kahmunrah went up to the Tablet and pressed the numbers 1,7,6,8,2. As he did so, he lights flickered and dimmed into almost complete blackness.

Larry gulped. He could see the outline of Kahmunrah as he stalked away down the corridor towards the main hall.

"No," breathed Larry. "Mia's there." He raced up behind Kahmunrah, who stopped and put his hand up and spun around.

"You say she's your niece?" Larry could see his mouth turn upward into a cold smirk.

"Don't you dare lay a hand on her!" he said.

"Oh, I can do much more damage with_out_ touching her," chuckled Kahmunrah. He walked toward the Tablet. Ahkmenrah flung his arms out across it protectively. "_Move,_ brother!" ordered Kahmunrah, shoving his brother to the ground. Ahkmenrah gave out a yelp or pain as he crashed nosefirst into the ground.

Kahmunrah mumbled in Egyptian and pressed the buttons 4,6,6,6,4,2,7. The Tablet shone a light which streaked brightly through the darkness, illuminating Kahmunrah's face and shining on his malicious grin. The light swirled and traveled into the main hall and stopped at the desk. Mia, who was sitting on the desk, turned around with a look of horror. The light hit her full in the face, and as it did so, burst into flames which quickly engulfed the girl. When it subsided, nothing remained in the place where Mia had sat seconds ago.

Everyone in the museum turned to look at Kahmunrah.

"You've _killed_ her," hissed Larry.

"Not killed," said Kahmunrah. "Merely changed the circumstances a bit."


End file.
